The Twin's Legacy
by ulysses.sintor
Summary: In order to save the future the twin must travel to the past and fix the world. Magic is a fickle thing and sometimes you don't always get the expected result. AU Fantasy contain brotherly Matthew & Alfred and FrUK
1. Prologue: As it should be

**The Twin's Legacy**

**Prologue: As It Should Be**

This is the first entry of this journal, I've decided to write one because I wanted people that would find it the story of why Alfred and I did what we thought was necessary. I hope who ever find the journal share the story with others so they can never take the peace my brother and I worked so hard to achieve for granted. In this world we live in wars are a common occurrence, if you are not at war with another kingdom, you're at war with your neighbours or the often mentioned war with one self. A war can be started for a multitude of reasons but whatever the reasons it always leaves scars on the people left behind. For me a war can be summed as this "somebody wins, somebody loses and everything else changes." People count my brother and me fortunate because we were born when the war ended, but are we fortunate? Our birth parents never got to see us grow up, our adopted parents died when we were young. Too young to understand that they would never wake up and be present in our lives. Of course we weren't abandoned to the cruel world we had our uncle, he taught us valuable lessons even if back then we didn't see it or care. We loved him despite the fact that people thought he wasn't right in the head and we knew he loved us in his own way in return but it just wasn't the same, our hearts had been broken. As we grew older my brother and I was dissatisfied with the hands fate dealt us, we became obsessed in fixing our crumbling world. After a few years of research we came to the conclusion that magic was the only thing that could fix this and no matter what our uncle does or will do to dissuade us from taking this path we will not back down too many lives depends on it.

Matthew Williams.

Matthew finished writing in his journal with a sigh, it was getting late in the afternoon after all and he was sure they neared their destination. He could feel it in his bones the magical hums of Mist Island. He went to the main deck to join his brother leaning against the railing of the ship looking at the sea.

"Hey Matthew!"

"Hey Alfred" The younger twin replied with that quiet voice of his.

"You're feeling it right? The pull the island has." Alfred was a loud mouth and the light in Matthew's world, to hear his brother being serious for once was rather off putting for the young man.

"Yes, it feels as if….as if….as if."

"As if it wants us to go there." Alfred finished for him.

"Yeah"

"Do you think it will work?"

"I don't know Alfred but we don't have much too loose if it doesn't work." Matthew shrugged trying to hide his anxiety over what they were about to do.

"Don't worry little brother; you can always count on me the hero to make it work!" Alfred may not have known how to read atmosphere but he knew how to read his twin brother.

"Of course you will." Matthew smiled and pushed himself off the railing to leave.

"Where are you going?" The younger brother turned to face the older brother.

"I'm just going to finish writing my journal."

"Matthew! A diary really? Sometimes you're such a girl!" Alfred chuckled.

"It's a JOURNAL you hoser! I just want the people that will find my journal in case we fail, that at least we tried." Matthew glared at his brother make fun of him, people may overlook him but this journal was to make sure that while people will remember Alfred without much of an effort, at least while they read his journal they will remember Matthew for a little bit.

"All right all right I'm sorry." Alfred lifted both hands in a sign of surrender in the hope that it will pacify his brother.

"Just don't stay up to late; we will need to be up and early tomorrow." Matthew left his brother on the main deck of the ship. Neither twins at that moment would ever admit that they were scared shitless at the prospect that all of their planning, all of their preparation would be for naught. They would have taken the idea of failing wouldn't have been so bad, that in death they would see their parents. But both brothers just didn't want to leave the rest of the world in misery.

* * *

AN: Alright this is only the prologue, I know it is a bit short but the other chapters will be longer. If any of you wants to be my beta reader seeing as english is not my main language just look in my profile to send me a message also for more information on the world i'll leave the adress of the tumblr for it chapters for this story will be posted there as well.. all other information is in my profile thank you for reading and please review :)


	2. Chapter 1: The Stage is Set

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any character other than the few OC that will pop up in the story. Only the plot and the setting is mine.

**The Twin's Legacy**

Chapter 1: The Stage Is Set

The kingdom of Orléans was at the center of the civilized world, outsiders if asked to describe the kingdom into one word "frivolous" would be on their lips. Indeed Orléans boasted to be an expert in the procurement and construction of some of the best quality items and services of the entire known world. Need a new style dress for that ball you must attend? Why not have it made by Madame Delacroix of Beaumont one of the most sought out after seamstress. Have a few extra coins that you don't need why not visit Les Sept Soeurs the girls will appreciate your generous donations. While the citizens were not rich by any mean and often had problems with the gentry, they couldn't find it in themselves to hate their king, never in the history of the Kingdom was a king more open to his subjects than Francis Bonnefoy, after all who would walk around in the streets of Armoise to mingle with merchants, farmers, children, soldiers and the destitute speaking to them making them feel like they mattered.

"Votre Majesté!" Francis turned from the ware he was examining much to the displeasure of the merchant's wife, missing the sigh of relief coming from the merchant because he wouldn't have to look for another wife. The king looked over seeing Pierre his trusted friend and the Captain of the Royal Guard make his way toward him without much difficult as the crowd dispersed to let the Captain go to his charge.

"Oui, Pierre what is it?" A bit annoyed to have been interrupted with the merchant's wife.

"I am sorry to disturb your Majesty, but her Majesty the Queen and his Grace the Duke both request that you attend a meeting at the council chamber." Pierre bowed to his king, careful with his tone of voice and how he addressed Francis with the request one just did not order a king around.

"What does my esteem cousin want now?" Francis knew that this request came from the Duke himself and not the Queen because Jeanne was quite capable of handling whatever the noble threw at them herself but his cousin and the other members of the gentry were not on the same page.

"I don't know Votre Majesté the Duke didn't bother to inform me."

"Oh very well seems that I must make my presence known. Lead the way then the faster I deal with this the sooner I can resume my activities." Francis motioned for Pierre to lead the way back to the castle, while he followed his bodyguard he made a face, the king did not enjoy these meeting and had though he had made himself clear to the nobles that his wife would be dealing with them and the affair of the kingdoms and yet at every opportunity they would just go and disturb him anyway, sighing being a king was a bother and a burden.

* * *

Francis arrived at the council chambers two hours later much to the irritation of his cousin, but the king was also a vain man Fresh from his bath wearing a new set of expensive clothing that would feed a peasant family for a few months. Without so much of a greeting to his pacing cousin, Francis walked to his queen.

"Mon amour, are they giving you a hard time again?" He took the queen's hand bowing his head and kissing the delicate hand that slew the enemies of the kingdom half a decade ago. A few of the lords coughed at the way the king addressed his queen in the presence of others but Francis didn't pay attention and focused in giving affection to his queen.

"No more than usual majesté they are doing what is necessary to make sure the Kingdom profit and that the people are treated with compassion and understanding." The queen was not one to downplay the council, even if they did their best to go against almost every decision she made for the benefit of the people in her husband stead.

"Majesté if I may?" Francois cleared his throat to turn Francis attention toward the council.

"Yes what was it that made you interrupt my daily visit to the city Francois." The king sighed.

"We've received a missive this morning from the WeiBe Adler Reiches they wish to open up trades route with…." Francois started to explain.

"NON!" The king hit the table with his fist with such force that a few of the candles fell to the side on the table lighting a few papers on fire which a few on the council members rushed to extinguish before the fire could spread.

"But votre majesté and alliance with the Reiches could be beneficial for us, we would have a wider range of exports and get a few imports as well and beside weren't you and their current Kaiser friends?" One of the braver noble asked.

"Yes but that was then and this is now and I have no inclination to indulge Gilbert in whatever scheme he came up with and when his envoy show themself at the castle's gates kindly tell them that their presence on Orléans soil is not wanted." There was a bit of venom in Francis voice when he mentioned the current Emperor's name.

"That will be hard to do mon roi, the envoy is the Emperor himself accompanied by his younger brother the general. If we turn him away at the gates of our castle Gilbert has enough pull with the other kingdoms to limit our trades with them or even create a blockade. The Islands Nation will continue trade with us of course as they have little love for the Empire but we cannot survive or depend on them alone." The queen interjected only to make sure the council doesn't find itself one member short. Francis was not quick to anger but sometimes it was there just beneath the surface when his former friend was mentioned.

"Very well do what you must to prepare for his arrival but do not count on me to attend. I will not be present and do organize a great hunt, knowing him I know he still enjoy hunting. Ma Reine I trust you will deal with this in my stead?"

"Of course votre majesté, by your leave." The entire room bowed when the king left the room leaving the members to deal with the finer details of the emperor's visit to the kingdom, a visit that the king would make sure he was as far away as possible.

* * *

Later that night in the comfort of his own study Francois was nursing a glass of wine, it had been a very good year for producing wine and everyone knew that the Val produced the finest and most expensive wines in the known world. The duke was pulled from his thoughts when the bookcase to his left opening up to reveal a secret passage that only he was privy to its existence. A tall figure stepped out of the shadow of the passage into the light of the room. Revealing a pale skinned man with hair as white as snow and eyes as red as ruby.

"I trust it is safe to talk mein freund?" Came the heavy accented voice.

"Yes my wife is spending time with the queen tonight, helping her organize with your welcoming reception Gilbert."

"Careful in how you address me Francois you are not king yet."

"Of course my apologies it was a mere slip of the tongue."

"How did Francis react to my coming here?" Gilbert sat on one of the comfy chair by the fireplace while Francois poured another glass of wine and offered it to the albino.

"Not in favor I'm afraid he threw a fit, but Jeanne bless her heart was able to diffuse the situation."

"I see."

"Francis also mentioned that he won't be there to greet you, whatever happened between the two of you still affects him." The duke was curious of what could have happened that was so bad that left two friend at each other throats.

"That is something between me and Francis." Gilbert replied with a bit of an edge in his voice warning the duke to dig any further into the subject.

"His absence does cause for a bit of a problem but thankfully, I know exactly where he will be going to hide away from his responsibilities as king, Jeanne deserved better."

"I find it rather amusing that someone with your black heart can even love." A chuckle

"Francis does not deserve her." Francois replied with conviction aware that Gilbert was mocking him.

"Of course he doesn't but you also have a wife and I doubt that Jeanne will accept to be your mistress once you've dealt with Francis and I highly doubt that she will even agree to marry you in the event an accident happens to your wife."

"A wife I did not want nor do love, unlike Francis I cannot kill Alice she's a Kirkland and cousin to the king beside I can always break my marriage with her and sent her back to those forsaken islands she call home. As for Jeanne I will simply make her understand that it is in the interest of the people that she should wed me." Gilbert could almost see the evil gleam of Francois's dull purple eyes.

"I see well let's start planning the fall of a king and the rise of a new one. The king is dead long live the king friend to the empire!" The emperor said raising his glass to toast to the success of the soon would be king.

* * *

AN: Well hope you guys liked the chapter, I tried to make as little mistake as possible and since I have no Beta reader yet I'm sorry so if any of you interested please message me. Don't forget to review and check the tumblr for the fic.

Votre Majesté - Your Majesty

Mon amour - my love

Ma reine - my queen

Mon Roi - my king

WeiBe Adler Reiches** - **White Eagle Empire in german if there any german out there i'm sorry but this is what the trasnlator dictionary gave me

Kaiser - Emperor in german


End file.
